It's All Because Of Vongola's Chat Room!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Tsuna comes home and checks his computer to do homework. There he can see an invitation to the Vongola's Chat Room! He joins and... What the hell! The guardians are talking about him and put a competition to get him laid! Now, the Arcobaleno and Primo Generation joins too! What will be happened now? Seriously, it's not his fault if his face just screams uke! Allx27. Yaoi. Humor.
1. Not Another Sex Challenge Again!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi **All x 27**, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

This story is rated **T-M!**

* * *

**It's All Because Of Vongola's Chat Room! ─ Chapter 1**

'**Not Another Sex Challenge Again!'**

It was about around noon in Namimori town, with the sun shining so brightly, when a tired looking brunette boy was walking to his home, almost looking like a dead zombie, with his head hung down slightly by a little itty bitty inch all because of his tiredness.

"Hhh..." sighed a certain brunette boy in exasperation, as he then added again,

"I'm beat!" complained the small teen again as he stretched his muscle a little to shake away his tiredness.

It was just the usual Dame moments in school that made him all so tired. Today, he tripped on his feet twice, tripped over nothing once which was then being laughed by some group of people, chased by a gruesome-looking Chihuahua, punished and was almost deathly beaten by the head of Disciplinary Committee, had a P.E. class, had a detention with his Math teacher because he failed his test and so on.

Above all, he just had to have tons of homework from his Math teacher. Deep down, he swore that the teacher would probably want to bury him alive with the homework!

Could it be worse than this? Tsuna just didn't know. He was in for a surprise later!

Today, since he had to attend detention, he was walking home on his own. It made him a little bit sad and lonely but it's just couldn't be helped. He knew that he needed to be able to stand it. After all, he was used to being all alone and lonely.

After a moment of walking for a while, he finally arrived at his home-sweet home. Tsuna was still walking and looking like a beat up truck too. After reaching in front of his house, the brunette then opened the door swiftly, with a single tuck, and proceeded to his house.

"I'm home." he said it weakly, still feeling all so tired all over his body.

Then, not really wanting to wait for a moment, the brunette then decided to just go to his room, probably heading straightly to his bed to have a rest for a while. He removed his shoes on the foyer and he put it on the wooden drawer located not far from his door. He gently closed the door shut and walked wearily to the staircase, heading to his room.

After he arrived in front of his room, he smiled to the blue Tuna-fish sign on his door, which he really liked. And, decided to open the brown-colored door leading to his room.

"Hhh..." he sighed in deep relief, as he rubbed his chest a little in relieved manner. "There is no place better than home sweet home!" said the brunette boy happily.

If before he was a little bit sad because he was all alone, now he felt quite happy to have a silent moment in his room. His room was quiet and peaceful. In fact, his entire house was so quiet and noiseless that it made him slightly happy about it. He then wondered,

"Maybe Mom and the others are going out for a while." thought the brunette boy as if he was thinking out loud.

Tsuna scanned his eyes around his room for a while. In his room, his green blanket and the light blue bed was tidied up and had been made up, most possibly it was his mother. The glass windows near his bed were also locked and the yellow colored curtains were pulled to the side to uncover the windows, letting the shine to come in and illuminate his room. And not far from the windows, was his studying table on which on top of it was his own personal computer.

His father just recently brought it for him, telling him that he could do a lovely father-and-son talk with the video chat feature on the computer. Pfft, like it was something that Tsuna would do. Iemitsu sure was someone that could be really blunt and probably suffered from Tsuna-complex or something. But all in all, Tsuna at least could use his own computer to do his homework or searching the net.

Knowing that he needed to do his homework first, Tsuna decided to turn on his computer and work on it quickly.

"The sooner I finish it the better! Besides, it's very rare to have a quiet day without Reborn bugging on my ears!" said the brunette boy with a slight happy smile on his face expression.

He walked a little to his room heading for his computer, after he softly closed his room's door shut. Then, he pulled out the chair which was tucked under his studying table. He sat on the chair and leaned closer to his table, turning his computer on for a while. He looked at the monitor in front of him, on which displayed the starting up, now-loading, page. Tsuna waited for a moment as he flicked and tapped his finger to the table and that's when he saw that the start-up was finished.

He logged in to his computer, slightly smiling at his desktop image which was a photo of him, Yamamoto and Gokudera on a photo booth. Gokudera was on his right side, slightly pouting to the baseball jock who was on Tsuna's other side. The silverette was pouting in jealousy because Takeshi was partially hugging the Decimo, with his arm around the brunette's shoulder and he's smiling his signature Yamamoto Takeshi grin, with his left hand making a slight 'V' sign with his index and middle fingers. As for Tsuna? The boy was blushing up like crazy.

Suddenly, he was startled by a sudden message coming to his computer. And, there he could see a notification on the monitor!

"Hiieee! W-w-what's this...? S-s-spam?" wondered the Decimo, slightly shocked by the sudden message.

But since he was intrigued by it, the boy then decided to open the message. He moved his mouse swiftly, pointing his pointer to the message, then he double clicked it to open the message. The screen then turned into a black out for a while, before it was then changed into a huge Vongola's family insignia in front of him. Not only that, a pop-up box was shown on top of the Vongola. Tsuna could read a simple text on the box, it's read,

**You have been cordially invited to Vongola's chat room! Sign up now for your account!**

Such statement was kind of making Tsuna a little bit startled because of it, with his eyes widened in confusion, Tsuna then said,

"V-V-Vongola's chat room? Who made this kind of thing?" wondered the brunette wryly, as if he was thinking out loud.

But then, feeling curious, Tsuna decided to sign up and make an account for him. He was after all curious about the creator of this chat room. He suspected that it was Reborn's fault but still he wanted to know what this chat room was about. Besides, he was a little bit lonely today and if using this chat room could relieve his loneliness, then why not? He really missed his best friends, after all.

"Umm... How do I log in..." he wondered a little as he skimmed at the page, then he exclaimed, "Ahh! So, I need to sign up first."

He slightly smiled at the thought of talking with his best friends through online and then he decided to move the pointer again to click at the 'sign up' link. After he waited for a while, thank God that his internet connection was quite fast, he was then brought up to another page.

In the new page, he could see an empty text book with 'user name' label on the right side of the box. Not far from that box, he could see an empty box, located below the previous box, with 'password' label written on the right side.

"Enter my user name and password?" he slightly wondered, as he then rubbed his chin slowly as though showing a gesture that he was thinking.

Then, after a moment of thinking, Tsuna decided to enter 'Tuna-fish 27' as his user name and he wrote his full name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' as the password. It was such a big mistake to put his full name as a password. He could easily get hacked! It was too bad that the Vongola Decimo didn't really notice about how dangerous hacking really was.

"Alright! Now I just need to sign in!" said the brunette boy happily to himself.

He then typed his user name and password on the previous page he where in. Then, after waiting for a while, slightly tapping his fingers on the table to shake away his anxiety, he was finally directed to the Vongola's chat room!

On his page, he could see a huge Vongola insignia as a background and small boxes with a different background color on the box. The boxes opacity was a little bit low, so he could still barely see the Vongola Famiglia's sign from behind it. It also seemed that he had his own box too. The color of his box was sunset orange, just like the Sky Flame color.

"So the box represents me. And, the other boxes probably represent the others?" said Tsuna to himself as if he was doing a monologue. He looked at the other boxes and after knowing that the boxes were empty, he felt a little disappointment wave suddenly struck him.

"Hhh..." he sighed in disappointment, with his lips turned into a slight frown, then he continued,

"It's too bad that no one's online."

But to his surprise, suddenly, there's one box that appeared on his screen. The box was colored with blue background, just like the color of a Rain Flame. And, there he could see a name written on the top part of the box, located the same just like on his box which was written with his user name 'Tuna-fish 27'. Then, a message box was coming out of nowhere, at the top right of his screen. It's read,

**Baseball Ace 8027 just signed in.**

Tsuna looked at the name in front of him and a slight smile was suddenly dusted on his face, he then whispered,

"Baseball Ace 8027? Could it be? Yamamoto?"

He didn't even need to wonder that long though, since the blue box suddenly appeared and it's read,

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Yo! Is that you, Tsuna?! It's me, Yamamoto! :D

The brunette looked at the text in front him, slightly feeling fluffy looking at the smile emoticon that the baseball jock used and decided to reply,

**Tuna-fish 27: **H-hi! Yeah, it's me!

Yamamoto then replied,

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Wow! Isn't this just awesome? How're you? Sorry, I didn't walk you home. I had a baseball practice just then!

Slightly happy and blushing reading at the sentence from his best friend, Tsuna then replied,

**Tuna-fish 27: **It's okay, Yamamoto. I had detentions too. :)

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Aww, really? I still feel guilty about that. Hey, how about I'll make it up to you later? We can go out together sometimes?

Wasn't that just like asking to a date? It sure seemed so or maybe Yamamoto was just too oblivious to realize it. Or was he? He couldn't be planning something so evil from inside his happy smile, could he?

With a huge blush hovering on his face because Tsuna was very embarrassed to read it, he then replied,

**Tuna-fish 27: **S-s-sure... if Yamamoto wants it... then I'll go...

This was, of course, made the baseball jock to be oh-so-happy that he could practically jump out from his chair and dance a happy dance.

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Awesome! It's a promise then!

But before they both talked even more, suddenly, another message box came up, just like Yamamoto's box was. It's read,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! just signed in.**

Tsuna didn't really need to guess who that was. It was very obvious. There was no one else that would be so eager to call himself as a right hand man. It must be Gokudera Hayato.

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **Oii! Baseball idiot! Don't talk with Tenth that freely!

Yup, it's definitely Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto then replied,

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Ahahaha! Is that you Gokudera? Your user name is so cheeky!

This made the silverette bomber to twitch his eyebrow in a rather frantic way, he then said,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **S-s-shut up, you brainless baseball freak! I know you're just jealous! What kind of idiot would use a user name like 'Baseball Ace 8027', if not you? See? Using numbers on a user name? That's just way stupid than I am!

This statement made Tsuna to sweat-drop a little, the brunette then said,

**Tuna-fish 27: **G-G-Gokudera-kun... Mine has a number too...

Oops, Gokudera didn't seem to read Tsuna's user name! Feeling stupid of what he had just said, the feisty Italian boy then said,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **T-T-Tenth? No! No! No! I didn't mean you, Tenth! Your user name is so heavenly superb and awesome!

Again, Tsuna sweat-dropped a little after reading such statement. But before they continued their conversation, a new message box just appeared again. This time, it was not just one message displayed on the box. It's read,

**EXTREME! just signed in.**

**Namimori 4 Ever just signed in.**

Looking at the list of names in front of him, Tsuna knew instantly who would use such user name. The first one was definitely Sasagawa Ryohei, since it's like his favorite motto while the latter one... Who would use 'Namimori 4 ever' as a user name, if it's not the one and only, head of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, who happened to like his school so much?

Then, he could see Hibari wrote,

**Namimori 4 Ever: **What's this?

This was replied by Ryohei,

**EXTREME! : **Wogh! Is this like a chat room or something? This is so extreme! I wonder who has this extremely extreme idea to make this extreme chat room.

This made all of the boys sweat-dropped a little, except for Hibari. Seriously, did Ryohei really have to write so many 'extreme's in one sentence?

Tsuna then replied,

**Tuna-fish 27: **Onii-san? Hibari-san?

**Namimori 4 Ever: **Herbivores... Crowding in a chat room?

But then, out of the blue, Gokudera wrote,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **Hahaha! What kind of idiot writes a user name as 'Namimori 4 Ever'?

This made Tsuna to be startled in so many ways. It was not a wise decision to say something like that to the prefect. Most probably, Gokudera didn't read the user name again. Or maybe he just wasn't scared of Hibari? He seemed to only be scared with his own sister, the Poison Scorpion, Bianchi.

Hibari then said,

**Namimori 4 Ever: **I'm not interested with this. I'll just log off. You're wasting my time, Herbivores.

But before Hibari logged out from his computer, a message box appeared again. This time, it was colored with indigo, just like a color of Mist Flame. It's read,

**69 Therapist just signed in.**

What? A therapist? Who's that? Reading such user name, of course, it made all of the boys to be so confused. They didn't really need to wait that long though, since...

**69 Therapist: **Kufufu~ What an interesting sight to behold...

That evil laugh? Could it be, Rokudo Mukuro?

Feeling curious, Tsuna then asked,

**Tuna-fish 27: **Is that... Mukuro?

He then replied again,

**69 Therapist: **Oya? You ready for me _to take your body_, Tsunayoshi?

Take his body? How could such statement sound so incredibly wrong?

Tsuna then retaliated,

**Tuna-fish 27: **N-n-not a chance!

Followed by Gokudera,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **Why would Tenth want that, pineapple haired creep?!

Yamamoto then decided to simmer the situation down,

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Maa~ maa~ , why are you using '69 Therapist' as your user name, Mukuro?

**EXTREME! : **Yeah, I am extremely confused too!

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **You're calling yourself a therapist? Hah! You should go see one!

But before Mukuro answered, the prefect, who wasn't logged out yet, replied.

**Namimori 4 Ever: **Could you Herbivores use the small brains of yours for once? Just add a space between his user name.

Yamamoto still didn't seem to get it, though.

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Add a space?_ '69 Space Therapist'_? It still doesn't make any sense for me! Hahahaha!

**EXTREME! : **Same here.

But then, the smart and feisty bomber finally got it!

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **You creep! You're calling yourself _the rapist_! Not _therapist_!

This made Tsuna to gasp breathlessly,

**Tuna-fish 27: **Hieeeee! The rapist? You mean like really really rape, Gokudera-kun?

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **D-d-don't ask me, Tenth! Ask that perverted creep!

Before they continued the conversation, again, a sudden message box came in. It's now read,

**Number One Hitman just signed in.**

There's no one else would name the user name as 'Number One Hitman', if it wasn't Reborn.

He then said,

**Number One Hitman: **Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. You don't need to use your 'Hieee' in here. This is a chat room not a real life.

Which was then replied by the brunette,

**Tuna-fish 27: **Re-Re-Reborn! What are you up to again? Making this chat room like this? I'm sure you're up to no good!

But before the skilled hitman replied, suddenly, a message box appeared again,

**Tuna-fish 27 changed display name to Dame-Tsuna 27.**

This, of course, made Tsuna to be so startled. His user name just suddenly changed without his own will!

**Dame-Tsuna 27: **W-w-what's happened? Why is my user name changed to this?!

Suddenly, he said again,

**Dame-Tsuna 27: **Ahh... I wonder why I am so Dame? Putting such amazing home tutor like Reborn-sama to teach me is like throwing pearls before swine.

Reborn-sama? Did Tsuna just call the skilled hitman with Reborn-sama?

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **T-T-Tenth! D-d-don't sell yourself short!

Then, he wrote again,

**Dame-Tsuna 27: **I didn't write that! It wasn't me! Why would I say something like that! This must be a hack! A glitch!

**Dame-Tsuna 27: **No, actually. It's not hacking or what. I'm just that Dame. No explanation needed. Sometimes, I wished I could just be Aho-Tsuna or Baka-Tsuna, instead of Dame-Tsuna.

This made Yamamoto to be confused,

**Baseball Ace 8027: ** Eh? Why are you talking to yourself like that, Tsuna?

But before Tsuna could reply back, a message box suddenly appeared!

**Dame-Tsuna 27 changed display name to Little Uke-chan 27.**

This made Tsuna to be so confused as hell!

**Little Uke-chan 27: **I didn't write that! Reborn! What did you do to my account! My user name changed again on its own!

**69 Therapist: **Kufufu~ Little Uke-chan seems perfect on you, Tsunayoshi.

Hibari then replied,

**Namimori 4 Ever: ** Something that fits perfectly for _a little herbivore_ is a collar...

Oh no, bad thoughts! Did this mean Hibari wanted to put a collar to Tsuna?

**Baseball Ace 8027: **I agree! Tsuna will looks so good in a collar! By the way, what does uke mean?

But before Tsuna could reply suddenly a message was shown again. This time, it's read,

**Little Uke-chan 27 just signed out.**

On the contrary, the brunette was also surprised of what had just happened to him.

"Hieee?! Why did I get automatically log out?" shrieked the Vongola Decimo to himself. He looked at his screen, but it was all pure black out. He couldn't even seem to see anything.

What was happening to him? Who was responsible for that, then?

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Tsuna's been logged out? Perfect! I'd like to ask question to you guys!

**EXTREME! :** Wogh, what is it, Yamamoto?

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **I'm not going to answer you, baseball freak! But what is it? I am curious.

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Does Tsuna seem to like someone? A girl maybe?

This was then replied by Gokudera,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **Bah, brainless baseball idiot! Isn't it already obvious? It's with Turf Top's little sister.

On the contrary, Ryohei then replied,

**EXTREME! :** Actually, no. Kyoko said to me that Sawada don't like her. I don't know the details though. But, I think Sawada has a new crush in his heart!

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Really? I wonder who it is. Could it be with one of us?

This statement made Hibari to reply,

**Namimori 4 Ever: **If he's not occupied then he's mine.

**69 Therapist:** Kufufu~ Are you day dreaming, Skylark? He's so mine.

But then, Yamamoto continued,

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Sorry, but I won't give him up too! He's mine.

**EXTREME! : **Whoa! This is so extreme! Three people are fighting for Sawada? Count me in!

Only one people seemed to reply differently,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **Y-y-you! All of you is such a sick perverted bastard! Don't think it like that about Tenth! I won't let you!

Yamamoto then retaliated,

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Ahh, come on now, Gokudera! Like you've never thought it like that too about Tsuna!

**69 Therapist:** Kufufu~ If so, why don't we just do it all together with Tsunayoshi? _Tsu-kkake_ seems nice...

Feeling so shocked reading the word _'Tsu-kkake'_ from the perverted Mukuro, Gokudera then replied,

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! : **T-T-Tsu-kakke?! Y-y-you sick! Don't think ill about Tenth!

Gokudera knew exactly what _Tsu-kkake_ really meant. That's why, he protested it like that.

**EXTREME! :** Oooh! Are you afraid that you're going to lose, Octopus Head?

But then, before the argument continued...

**Number One Hitman: **Why don't we have a competition? The rule is simple. Whoever can win Tsuna's heart is the winner?

It was Reborn! He's back again! Actually, he wasn't logged out yet, right? And his statement made the adrenaline to be pumped!

**69 Therapist:** Interesting. Let's add getting him laid too to make it harder. The winner is the one that can win Tsunayoshi's heart _and_ get him laid.

Reborn then replied,

**Number One Hitman: **Everyone agrees with Mukuro's proposal?

And they're all replied,

**Namimori 4 Ever: **I don't care. You're all going to lose anyway.

**Baseball Ace 8027: **Hahaha! You can't be so sure, Hibari! Why not!

**EXTREME! : **Yosh! I agree as much! Octopus Head, you too, right?

**Juudaime's Right-Hand Man! :** ... yeah.

Smirking evilly, Reborn then said,

**Number One Hitman: **But before that, I'll give you a simple test to see whether you're all qualified or not.

The hitman then continued,

**Number One Hitman:** All you have to do first is very easy. You just need to flirt with Dame-Tsuna. Every one of you has only one chance. Just be creative in making your own pick-up line. Understand? If so, who wants to go first?

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note:

**The pairing in this story is All x 27. I'm listing this story as Yamamoto and Tsuna pairing because I want to add the numbers of 8027 stories in FFN. Even my OTP is 8027, I'll try to be fair with all of them. **

**I have questions though:**

**1. Who wants a lemony scene of 'Tsu-kkake'? I do. :P**

**2. Should I add more characters? If I should, then who? I want to add Giotto or Enma. Reborn seems nice too... I don't know. Ever since I read the latest chapter, I was like... Wow. But still, My OTP is still 8027!**

**3. If you want I can also add Dino, Varia, Arcobaleno or everyone else you name it to make it more interesting and funny. Maybe I can make some other pairing too. But, mainly, to avoid making it suffocating, the other pairing will not be too mentioned. The main will still go and compete for Tsuna.**


	2. And So The Competition Goes

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi All x 27** pairing, as in male x male loves each other. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

This story is rated T-M!

* * *

**It's All Because Of Vongola's Chat Room! ─ Chapter 2**

'**And So The Competition Goes…'**

After being logged out forcefully out of the chat room, Sawada Tsunayoshi stared the blank screen in front him, dumbstruck and rather confused of what was happening just then. The Decimo firstly thought that there's something wrong with the computer. It's only logical, knowing who gave him the computer for the first place. It was his father, Sawada Iemitsu, the same exact person who wanted a nicely fatherly bonding between him and his adorable son.

"Dad must have bought a broken second-hand computer," Tsuna sighed, he put all his palms to his face, covering it with a facepalm and he continued, "I knew he so did that or maybe he blocked some of the sites, afraid that I would open some adult sites."

The first thought was actually wrong. Iemitsu was not that cheap to buy his own son a used computer. Well, yes, honestly speaking, it was on sale but that didn't necessarily mean that he bought a broken one. He wanted the best for his 'manly' son.

"As if I'm going to open those sites!" the brunette grunted, distressed because he couldn't continue the interesting chat that he had with his guardians.

While the latter one of Tsuna's thought, Iemitsu didn't do that either. He let Tsuna to have his own _freedom_ and surf the net freely, even if the brunette decided to open adult sites for pornography. He didn't block it. Instead, he _tracked_ all of the sites that the brunette visited or would visit in near future. That way, Iemitsu could know exactly what his son was doing with the internet. So much for a _freedom_.

Iemitsu claimed that it was just for parental guidance. That head of CEDEF wanted to know every little thing that his son was doing, in order to monitor his son's development. Once, he even added a surveillance camera on Tsuna's room, linked directly to CEDEF organization. But, he decided to remove it off along with firing some of his subordinates who was being a peeping tom on his adorable son. That's what Iemitsu would do for his one and only son. Overprotective much?

"Just when it started to get fun…" Tsuna sighed again, disappointed that he had to stop all the fun stuff just then. He felt lonely again now, his heart clenched by the gloomy shrouds.

"Now, I can't join the chat again," he continued to give a disappointed sigh as he frowned his lips a little, "They must be having fun there in the chat room."

One thing that Tsuna didn't know, they _really were_ having fun in the chat room. Oh, if he knew what the guardians were talking about using the chat room, he would surely wish that he didn't know all that. A fierce competition over his prized body by all the guardians? He would be pretty shocked if he knew all that!

It would be pretty much a nightmare for Tsuna! Namimori, especially the Sawada residence, would be a rampaging hell once the competition started. What would he do when Hibari threatened him with the tonfa and said something like, 'Have sex with me' with ordering voice tone? Or when Mukuro came out of nowhere and started using his illusion to create some cheap tentacle rape monster to go kinky on him? Or how Ryohei would shout out loud 'Sawada, make love with me to the EXTREME', probably waking up the entire neighborhood.

But that's a different case. As of right now, Tsuna would surely in for another surprise.

That was when he noticed that the monitor screen in front of him blink a little and started to turn on again, out of the blue. The screen in front of him was now on and he could see his desktop wallpaper again, a picture of Gokudera, him, and Yamamoto. A sudden happiness was then bursting on his chest when he knew that he could go online again.

"Ahh!" the Decimo exclaimed a little, his eyes glazed with a jolt of happiness, "The computer is on again?! Maybe I can join back the chatting." he wished, secretly and mentally crossing his fingers.

He looked at the little icon on his desktop, a single shortcut icon with Vongola insignia as the picture. He moved his mouse and double clicked the icon. Just as he had hoped for, he could actually sign in to the chat room. After the loading page, he could see the previous page he'd been before, a page where he could see a text box with 'user name'.

He looked at his new user name 'Little Uke-chan 27' and felt irritated by it,

"I didn't change my user name like that! Reborn must have been the culprit." Tsuna fumed, slightly felt irked about the new user name that he had. He hated it when he was labeled as 'uke-chan'. It made him feel less manly. That's why he blamed Reborn for that.

Yeah, he blamed it all on that Reborn. He would always be the culprit, like always. And today was 'Blame it all on Reborn' day.

"I'm going to change it once I sign in. I hope Reborn doesn't do too much damage to my account." he hoped in his heart as he moved his pointer and clicked at the green box with a 'Login' label written on it.

That was when he noticed a sudden text written in red was suddenly appeared near his login box. It's read,

**Invalid username / password.**

His eyes widened in shock when he noticed that his username and password were actually wrong, which made him unable to enter the Vongola Chat Room. An enlarged vein popped on his forehead when a sudden anger exploding on his chest.

He could only conclude one thing. It was so totally Reborn's fault.

"Reborn! What did you do to my account!" he shouted, blaming the cursed Arcobaleno, feeling rather irritated by the fact that he couldn't login to the site.

"Why does he do stuff like that all the time?" Tsuna sighed in frustration yet again, he knew that his home tutor just liked to make his life so difficult. He thought that the hitman just liked to torture him, all the time. Poor Tsuna. This wasn't even a little part of Reborn's grand scheme.

"I guess I just make a new account and all," he said, doing a monologue to himself, "This time I'm going to make a difficult password, so that Reborn can't hack my account again."

He clicked the sign up button again and after a moment of thinking a while, giving a deliberate thought of what his user name and password should be, Tsuna decided to enter his previous 'Tuna-fish 27' as his user name. As for his password? It was a secret. He didn't enter his full name again or the name of his crush, because it was rather predictable.

Just when he's about to sign in, he heard a voice calling him from the outside of his room. It was his mother's voice, Sawada Nana. She called Tsuna from downstairs.

"Tsu-kun! Come here for a sec!" Maman called, her voice tone was slightly enthusiastic.

Knowing that he was called by his mother, Tsuna then answered,

"Wait a minute, Mom!" he replied, feeling slightly annoyed that he had to come downstairs and delayed his chatting for a while. Tsuna was a good boy though, so he wouldn't ignore his mother just because of the new computer. Nevertheless, he sighed again.

"Maybe next time I can chat with my friends." he whispered a little, hoping that he could have another chance to bond with his friends.

It's not like he was needy, he just wanted to chat with his friends. He had no friends back then, now that he had some trusted friends, he just wanted to spend more time with them.

Guess he's in for a big, major surprise then.

* * *

Back to the chat room again. After the current Vongola Guardians talked about the competition of Tsuna's prized body, they all logged out because they had some errands to do or rather, they all were going to find a nice pick up line for the whole competitions. Each of them had to make their own pick up line to qualify themselves for joining the competition for Tsuna. That's why they're all going to find the best one that would catch Tsuna's heart completely.

And so, since the Guardians were all logged out from the chat room, it was only Reborn, the number one hitman that was still online in the chat room. Why was he still on when he knew that all of the guardians were off? What other business he had in this chat room?

'It's supposed to be right about…' the cursed Arcobaleno counted inside of his mind,

'Now.' he looked at his monitor again and there he could see a sudden pop up box appeared on his screen.

Written on the pop up box, it's read,

**Skull-sama signed in.**

**Colonello, kora! signed in.**

**Fon signed in.**

Looking at the pop up box that just appeared on the screen, Reborn smirked up his favorite knowing grin, with half of his face expression hidden under the tip of his fedora. Judging from the user names, it was none other than his Arcobaleno friends. Wonder what Reborn's up to, inviting the Arcobaleno to the chat room?

He didn't wait that long though before he started to announce his intentions. He then typed,

**Number One Hitman: **Everyone's here yet?

The hitman asked, which was then answered by his number one rival,

**Colonello, kora! :** Oii, Reborn? Is that you? You made this chat room? Shut up, kora!

The blond Arcobaleno exclaimed in awe, feeling slightly happy with the chat room. But then, Fon decided to correct the Rain Arcobaleno,

**Fon : **It's not nice to say something like that, Colonello. If you're happy or shocked, you can just say you're thankful to Reborn for making this chat room, instead of saying something like that.

Colonello retaliated,

**Colonello, kora! : **It's up to me, kora!

The statement made the Storm Arcobaleno to facepalm and sigh in exasperation. Sometimes, he wished that his Arcobaleno friends could be more mature.

Talking about mature Arcobaleno…

**Skull-sama: **Waiii! This is like so awesome! Skull-sama is here, everyone!

Wrong move, Skull. Reading such line from that Cloud Arcobaleno, it made the blond Arcobaleno let out some angry steams from his head.

He then asked inquisitively,

**Colonello, kora! : **Oii, Reborn?! You invited Skull too? Why?!

Which made Skull to reply,

**Skull-sama: **It's Skull-sama, C-Colonello-senpai!

Reborn then replied, slightly feel irked of what Skull said,

**Number One Hitman:** No,I didn't invite him.

Skull gasped out loud and felt like his jaw was almost dropped,

**Skull-sama: **Y-y-you didn't?! Why, Reborn-senpai, why?!

Another then replied,

**Colonello, kora! : **But then why did he get to be in this chat room?

**Fon:** A mistake maybe? Or Skull hacked your account to send the invitation?

Reading of what the other Arcobaleno said, Reborn then replied,

**Number One Hitman: **I didn't make a mistake. And, of course, he didn't hack me. Please, it's a hundred years too early for him to hack my account.

They both replied again,

**Colonello, kora! :** Then, why, kora?!

**Fon:** Skull, you better start explaining.

The Cloud Arcobaleno shocked, he was now cornered by all of them. He couldn't run away anymore, could he? Should he just admit it? Wrong. Denial and Lying were his two best friends.

**Skull-sama: **I-I-I d-don't know about it! Swear!

This time Reborn stated simply,

**Number One Hitman:** Skull is in Shimon's house. He probably used the invitation that I sent to the head of Shimon family.

He referred to Kozato Enma when he said that. He didn't send Skull the invitation, he sent one to Enma. But then, the Arcobaleno opened Enma's computer and decided to sign in for his own.

Now that his lie was actually found out by his senpai, Skull didn't have any choice but to use his other skill. Begging for forgiveness.

**Skull-sama: **Waaaah! Skull-sama is so sorry about it! I thought that it's for me!

Did he really feel sorry about it? It didn't seem like it. Nevertheless, this should not go unpunished now, shouldn't it?

The Rain Arcobaleno fumed and replied,

**Colonello, kora! :** You lied to us, kora! You need to be punished!

It was then replied again,

**Skull-sama:** Skull-sama is so sorry Colonello-senpai! Please don't go Spartan on me!

But the blond Arcobaleno just wouldn't stop on it,

**Colonello, kora! :** You will not go unpunished, kora! Start running around the blocks 100 laps before I come and get you, kora!

Reborn added too,

**Number One Hitman: **You're right. This will not go unpunished. Walk on your hands while running 100 laps. Then, jump around the blocks 100 times. But before all that, get hit by a truck 100 times.

Skull protested,

**Skull-sama: **B-b-but Reborn-senpai! I'm going to die before I can finish it! Skull-sama already said that he's sorry!

Since when he started to refer himself with a third person point of view? This ruckus actually made the Storm Arcobaleno sweat-dropped again. He then replied after he sighed,

**Fon:** Skull, you won't die that easily. Besides, can we moving on? I started to think that it's going all over the place here. What do you intend to do, Reborn?

After reading the statement, Reborn then agreed to continue.

**Number One Hitman: **You're right. Skull is not important.

This made the lackey of them all frowned and protested,

**Skull-sama:** C-cruel! How cruel, Reborn-senpai! Skull-sama is so hurt!

Looking what Skull just said, it made Colonello to twitch his eyes inadvertently.

**Colonello, kora! :** Stop addressing yourself with that name, kora!

Which was then added by the skilled hitman,

**Number One Hitman: **Oii, Skull. Change your display name to 'Lackey'. It fits you better.

It was not a suggestion if it was coming from the sadistic tutor, it was a total order. This made Skull to be dumbstruck and shocked,

**Skull-sama:** W-w-why?! Isn't a user name supposed to be representing what we're going to be addressed with?!

Then, Reborn replied,

**Number One Hitman: **You're not going to change it? Fine. I can change it on my own.

Suddenly, a message box appeared,

**Skull-sama changed display name to Lackey.**

Of course, it made a certain Arcobaleno to be jaw-dropped. How could he not? His pen name just changed without his will. Which it must be, Reborn's fault yet again.

**Lackey: **I didn't change it! Waaah! I didn't change it like this! Why did it change on its own?!

As much as he's happy, Colonello actually confused of what was happening just then.

**Colonello, kora! :** You actually can change and mess with other people's account like that, kora?

He was slightly confused, that's why he asked Reborn for that matter.

The yellow pacifier holder then replied,

**Number One Hitman: **No, just to a certain dummy who has a password exactly the same as his user name.

Back then, Reborn actually hacked on Skull's account and changed his display name to 'Lackey'. He could hack the account because Skull's password was just too obvious. The Arcobaleno used his user name 'Skull-sama' exactly as his password. No wonder Reborn could hack it.

**Colonello, kora! : **What kind of idiot used the same user name as its password? Hahaha!

The blond laughed out loud, realizing how stupid his friend was. But of course, Reborn decided to continue again,

**Number One Hitman: **Like you're one to talk. You used Lal Mirch's name as your password.

Such statement made Colonello to gulp a big lump on his throat. It made him go to a panic mode to when Reborn stated that, because it was complete bull's eyes. After some awkward silence, Fon decided to imply again,

**Fon: **Is it true, Colonello? How romantic.

The blond denied,

**Colonello, kora! :** O-of c-course not, kora!

Skull added again,

**Lackey:** So sweet!

Apparently, he didn't bother to change his user name again back to 'Skull-sama'.

Colonello retaliated,

**Colonello, kora! :** I didn't! Why would I use that beast's name as my password, kora!

The blond referred his secret crush, Lal Mirch as beast. Even so he's in denial, it was rather harsh, wasn't it? She might be a little bit cruel and Spartan sometimes, but it was just because she's shy.

Reborn chuckled, his face forming an evil mischievous grin as he then said,

**Number One Hitman:** Beast? As in, _a beast in your bed_? Actually, we don't need to know your sexual life.

Colonello blushed like crazy. He wanted to give a comeback but he couldn't find a nice one to retaliate. Then, Skull teased,

**Lackey: **Waii! Colonello-senpai and Lal Mirch-senpai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Seriously, Skull just liked to dig his own grave, didn't he?

Well, he seriously did. Since, not long after that, a sudden message box appeared on the screen, it's read,

**Lal Mirch just signed in.**

After reading the message box, they're all silent for a while. Colonello gulped and felt slightly scared about it. While Reborn and Fon were just chuckling a little, knowing how funny the outcome would be.

**Lal Mirch:** Anyone cares to explain this?

This wasn't good. The Spartan teacher was pretty much angry after looking at the current chat history. She knew that they were all talking about her and no, she didn't like it. She was practically twitching her eyes now.

**Colonello, kora! :** You invited her? I thought that this was all for guys only!

The blonde protested to the skilled hitman, which was then retaliated by Reborn,

**Number One Hitman : **Nope, I didn't send her one. She tracked your computer, I assume.

But then, Skull just liked to dig his own grave again.

**Lackey:** Waii! Satan's Trifecta!

There came the weird name that the Cloud Arcobaleno invented again. It was the name that he used when Reborn, Colonello, and Lal Mirch gathered together. He actually referred all of them as Satan's spawn, since they all had a same trait. Being a cruel tutor to their juniors.

Of course, this would not go unpunished by them. Reborn then replied,

**Number One Hitman:** You're dead, Skull.

Which was followed by Colonello,

**Colonello, kora! :** Big time.

And the last, of course, was Lal Mirch's turn, right? But she actually only replied,

**Lal Mirch: **I don't see anything. Moving on to the next point.

Poor Skull. He was ignored by Lal Mirch because he was unimportant. Or maybe, she didn't think that he's existed at all.

Feeling scared and panic, Skull replied or rather, he lied,

**Lackey: **W-w-wait! It's a typo! I mean, Spartan's Trifecta! Not Satan's!

It was a little bit too far for that, wasn't it? He was definitely lying. But, before it could go any further, Fon decided to simmer them down,

**Fon:** Yes, please, moving on. We've wandered too far now.

This time, Reborn decided to continue his first intention,

**Number One Hitman: **Well, if you look at our chat history, you can see that we're having a huge competition.

This made Fon replied, he felt slightly amused when he read that,

**Fon: **You mean the competition for the Decimo?

Then, it was followed by Colonello,

**Colonello, kora! :** A competition for Tsuna's heart? Why?

Reborn answered,

**Number One Hitman: **Because it's interesting. And, it's a way to find a proper 'partner' for the Vongola Decimo.

Skull was a little bit confused by that, he blinked his eyes a little and asked again,

**Lackey:** Partner?You mean a wife? Isn't he a little bit too young?

But, he was actually ignored by Reborn,

**Number One Hitman: **Want to join? Because, we all know how hot that Dame-Tsuna really is.

Such statement made the others to blush their cheeks, imagining the smexy Vongola Decimo. Fon managed to hide his blush, then he replied,

**Fon:** I admit he's hot. I even fantasized about the Decimo once. I'll join.

As for Skull? He blushed and then replied,

**Lackey:** B-b-but! Isn't Tsuna a b-b-boy…?

He got ignored again and this was then followed by Colonello,

**Colonello, kora! :** T-t-this is a-absurd, kora!

It was rather unexpected that the blond Arcobaleno denied. He was supposed to be the eager one, actually. It was weird how it turned out Fon was the one who was pretty much eager about it.

Reborn smirked and then said,

**Number One Hitman: **How about you, Lal Mirch? Interested?

Having been addressed, she was actually quite surprised. She then replied, with a huge blush forming on her cheeks,

**Lal Mirch:** I-I-I… I'm not in-interested with prepuberscent boys!

Then, a sudden message box came out.

**Lal Mirch just signed out.**

Looking that the half-cursed Arcobaleno just signed out, Reborn smirked out his favorite grin and said,

**Number One Hitman:** Well, she's definitely interested. She's just shy. So, everyone will join, right?

They're all agreed, except Skull, because he was still confused of the whole competition was.

**Fon:** Sure, I'll just have to make a pick up line first before I compete, right?

**Colonello:** … fine. But don't tell Lal about this!

That was when Skull replied,

**Lackey:** What are we competing for?

Unfortunately, no one seemed to bother about him. Poor Skull. He got ignored… again.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, they were all already planning for the competition, thinking about the right way to capture his heart. After he left his computer on standby, he then went outside of his room to come and meet his mother. Back then, Nana was calling him to meet her, probably from the living room.

After he passed his room's door, he closed the door shut and proceeded down the hall, heading to the staircase near his room and continued to take the stairs and went down to the first floor, to catch up with his calling mother.

He then heard, Nana calling him again,

"Tsu-kun! Come on, come here for a sec. 'Yasu-kun is back!"

That was when Tsuna froze on the stairs. What did her mom just say? He was sure that he heard it clearly, but at the same time, he wasn't sure of what her mom said again. He couldn't help but to wonder though,

'Did Mom just say 'Yasu-kun?' he thought it for a sec, unwary of what the whole meaning. He didn't need to wait that long though, just when he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned back, heading to the living room. He could clearly see what his mother just meant before.

"Long time no see, Tsunayoshi." a blond greeted him, just when he's about to reach the living room.

Tsuna was dumbstruck, he could only reply a little before his jaw went dropped,

"G-G-Giotto-nii?! Y-you're back?!" the brunette gapped his mouth wide opened when he saw his brother, sitting on the living room.

It was Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu, Tsuna's older brother. He just got back from Italy. The blond then smiled and replied,

"Yeah. I'm back now, for a while." he smiled a warm smile to the brunette, which made Tsuna to blush a little seeing his God-like brother smiling all kindly like that.

Then, Giotto added again,

"Say, Tsunayoshi. Do you know about Vongola Chat Room?"

Tsuna then replied,

"Giotto-nii just came back from Italy and the first thing you got to do is asking about the chat room?" Tsuna asked, he raised his eyebrow a little to give a questioning gesture to his brother, "I actually do know about it, Giotto-nii. Why?" he raised his eyes and looked cutely to the taller guy.

Giotto simply replied,

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just a little bit curious, you see." he gracefully chuckled and threw his killer smile again,

"Well, I got the invitation just now and when I logged in, I saw the chat history and they're all talking about you. So, I can't help but to wonder," Giotto paused for a moment, his face was gentle and soft, but at the same time, confusion was lingering on his expression,

He then continued,

"Why were they talking about a competition of your prized body?"

Such statement made the brunette completely flabbergasted, almost at the point of jaw-dropped. How could he not? His body was just put as a prize for the competition!

Tsuna's eyes widened as he gasped a little, the brunette could only reply,

"They did what?!"

Just when he heard about the competition, he knew exactly whose fault was that. It was definitely, none other than, his skilled home tutor's fault.

'Rebooorn! What did you do this time!' he blamed his sadistic home tutor in his mind, as he felt nervous of the whole competition.

Yup, it's official now. Today was 'Blame it on Reborn' day.

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, so far, the competitors will be Guardians, Giotto, Reborn, Fon and Colonello. Should I add Dino, Xanxus or Enma? Tell me, alright? Oh, the first Generation Guardian will be here too in the next chapters. And, Giotto is Tsuna's older brother. That means Incest. Hahaha!

Oh! The Arcobaleno was a mature person this time. It just got decided. Haha. Let's just think that way, yeah?

Any guess or suggestion who should go first to start the competition? Reviews make me happy. If I'm happy, it means I'll write more and sooner.

Sincerely,

8027forever


End file.
